Gabriella's secrets
by monkey11301993
Summary: gabby and the gang have known each other since they wheer in diapers, but gabby has been keepinga few secrets away from the gang like how she is a gymnist and a great basketball player


**_BEFORE YOU READ_**

**_The name of the characters_**

**_Troy Alexander Bolton _**

**_Gabriella Elizabeth Montez_**

**_Sharpay Anne Evans_**

**_Ryan Joshua Evans_**

**_Martha Lynn Cox_**

**_Zeke Lake Baylor_**

**_Jason Allen Cross_**

**_Kelsi Megan Nielsen_**

**_Chad Michael Danforth_**

**_Taylor Annabelle McKessie_**

**_Troy's Nicknames for People..._**

_

* * *

_

_**Gabriella**...baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi_

_**Kelsi**... playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)_

_**Jason**...Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude_

_**Chad**... Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)_

_**Ryan**... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)_

_**Sharpay.**.. Anne_

_**Taylor**...Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)_

_**Zeke**... Lake_

_**Martha.**.. Lynn_

_

* * *

_

**_Gabriella's nicknames for people..._**

_**Troy**...Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolton (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe_

_**Taylor**...Tay Tay_

_**Chad.**.. C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) chaster,_

_**Kelsi**... Sweetz, Kels_

_**Martha**... Dancing babe_

_**Ryan**... Ry Ry_

_**Sharpay**...Shar-Bear_

_**Zeke**...LA, Laker_

_**Jason**...Jas Allen_

_

* * *

_

**_Sharpay's Nicknames for people..._**

_**Gabriella**... Brie-Ella,_

_**Taylor**...Tay_

_**Troy**... Superstar_

_**Zeke**... Zekey_

_**Chad**... Danforth_

_**Ryan**... Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)_

_**Martha**... Mar_

_**Kelsi**...Memo_

_**Jason**...Jersey_

_

* * *

_

**_Ryan's Nicknames for People..._**

_**Gabriella**... Gabriella Marie_

_**Sharpay**... Shar_

_**Troy.**.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)_

_**Chad**... Chad Nicholas_

_**Zeke**... Zeke Lake_

_**Taylor**... Anne_

_**Jason**...Jas_

_**Martha**... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun_

_**Kelsi.**.. Kay_

_

* * *

_

**_Taylor's nicknames for people..._**

_**Chad**... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie_

_**Gabriella**...Marie_

_**Sharpay**... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)_

_**Martha.**.. Mary Lynn_

_**Kels**i... Monique_

_**Troy**... Alexander_

_**Zeke**... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)_

_**Ryan**...Ry_

_**Jason**... Jas, J_

_

* * *

_

**_Chad's nicknames for people..._**

_**Taylor**...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,_

_**Gabriella.**.. Montez, Little sis, ella, gabster_

_**Troy**... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)_

_**Sharpay.**.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)_

_**Zeke**... Baker boy_

_**Kelsi**... Kelly_

_**Jason**... Jas, Allen_

_**Martha**... Lynnsters_

_**Ryan**... Evans_

_

* * *

_

**_Martha's nicknames for people..._**

_**Ryan**... My dancing king, honey, baby_

_**Gabriella**... Angel_

_**Troy**... Basketball boy_

_**Sharpay**... Shar Anne_

_**Zeke.**.. baker_

_**Kelsi**... Darling_

_**Jason**... Jas_

_**Taylor**...Taylor Annabelle_

_**Chad**... jokester_

_

* * *

_

**_Zeke's nicknames for people..._**

_**Sharpay**... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,_

_**Troy**... Captain_

_**Gabriella**... Troy's Girl, Rie,_

_**Ryan**... Evans_

_**Martha**... Ryan's Girl, MLC_

_**Jason**... Jas_

_**Kelsi.**.. Kel_

_**Chad**... Chaddy_

_**Taylor**... Tay Bay_

_

* * *

_

**_Jason's Nicknames for People..._**

_**Kelsi**... babe, my baby_

_**Troy**... Captain_

_**Gabriella**... GM, sunshine, happy girl_

_**Sharpay**... Shar Evans_

_**Zeke.**.. Zeke man,_

_**Martha.**.. Hip hop queen_

_**Ryan**... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)_

_**Taylor**...Tay Annabelle_

_**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad_

_

* * *

_

**_Kelsi's nicknames for people..._**

_**Jason.**.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,_

_**Troy**... playmaker_

_**Gabriella**... Shinning Star_

_**Sharpay**... Drama Queen_

_**Ryan**... RJ_

_**Martha**... Hip Hop Martha_

_**Zeke**... Lake, cookie man,_

_**Chad**... king of hunger_

_**Taylo**r... Tam (using her initials)_


End file.
